Care for me
by Fan-Of-The-Sun
Summary: Bella stays at the Cullen's with Carlisle while Edward is hunting.
1. Chapter 1

I went down in the Cullen's kitchen to get me a glass of water. My throat was really dry all day, so I just tried to get it better with much water again. When I was done with drinking what felt like half a gallon of water I went up the stairs. When I passed Carlisle's office I saw him sitting behinde his desk, finishing some paperwork. He was the only one home.

"I'm going to bed now." I said.

"It's only half past seven, Bella." He claimed.

"Yeah I know but I feel kinda tired. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep the past nights, you know with all the exams..." I trailed of at the end.

"Well then good night, sleep well sweetheart."

When I reached Edward's room, I climbed in the bed and pulled the quilt over me. Soon I felt warmer and drifted off to sleep.

It felt like five minutes later when I woke up again. Instantly I knew why. My throat was all dry again and my nose was all stuffy. Great why did this always happen so me. With a sight I got up angain to drink some water and maybe I was luck and a would also find something for my nose. I had just walked some steps but I already felt that I was way too cold and I started to shiver. Anyway I went down. I was just pouring me a glass of water when suddenly Carlisle's voice was right behinde me. I jumped and spilled the water over my shirt.

"What are you doing up that late?"

I blushed. "I just wanted to ge-."

"Bella, your voice is all raspy." He said worried. The next second his hands were at my tonsils checking for swelling. "Carlisle, really it's nothing." I said annoyed. "Please let me just check, I'm the doctor so I should decide if it's nothing."

With that he guided me to the couch. "Please sit I will just..." Then he disappeared, but before I could be confused he was back again, black doctor bag in hand. "Aww, please Carlisle. Don't do this to me." He chuckled. "Bella, Edward would want this, too, so we can do it the easy or the hard way."

In that very second I decided to make a run for it. I would ran to the door and, and...I don't know. But I will not just sit here and wait for him to to torture me with his meds and needles. I really liked Carlisle but I just had some natural thing against doctors.

So I got up and ran to the door. The point in this sentence, I ran _to _the door, not _through _the door. Before I was even out of the livingroom Carlisle's cold hand slipped around my waist, pulling me backwards onto the couch and beside him.

" Bella, you don't need to be scarred of me. I won't hurt you."

I had trashed around till now, trying to get out of his grip, but now I stopped.

"Carlisle, I'm not scarred of you."

"Well then why did you run from me?" he asked. "I'mscarredoftheneedles." I mumbled as quickly as I could, hoping he wouldn't understand. But sure he was a vampire, I could never trick him.

"Oh Bella," He chuckled, "there won't be needles now. But if you refuse to let me take a look at you now, I can't promise anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well than I think I can't say anything against that. However, I won't get out of it."

His hand then rested against my forehead. "Low fever, good heart rate andd breathing." Then he pulled out his penlight and shone with that annoying thing in my eyes. Quickly I closed them, because my head started spinning.

"Well I'm sorry, Bella, but I think you have a light case of the flu."

"Oh great, everytime I stay with you, I bother you with some other stupid sickness. Why can't I just stay healthy?"

"You don't bother me at all, I enjoy helping you," he chuckled, "it's natural for humans to get sick now and then."

"Then I don't want to be human." I mumbled sullenly. His tone was stern when he answered: " That's not something we shoulf discuss now." Then he disappeared, a second later he stood in fron of he handing me a glass of water and to white pills. "Take these, they will make you sleepy and help to reduce the fever."

After I had swallowed the pills he tucked be in bed.

"Just call if you need anything." Then he left me alone in Edward's room.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ow" someone said suddenly. Then a searing pain shot through my head. Oh the one saying "ow" was me. Great I fell out of bed. Suddenly Carlisle was next to me.

"Bella, are you allright?" he asked concerned.

"Donno, I'm kinda dizzy."

He helped me up then und sat me on the bed. The whole room started spinning. Great!

"Bella can I just check for a conussion?"

"Please Carlisle, it's allright. It will stop hurting in a minute or so." I didn't want to endure an other examination. I was sure that I wouldn't get out of it but it was worth a try. But before I could even try to protest, Carlisle felt around on my head. When he hit a sore spot I winced.

"I thought so!" he mumbled. "Yeah sure you knew before, why do you even look then. You can't even do something against it." I was really annoyed at this point. Charlie hadn't cared about things like these in years and see I'm still alive.

"Bella, I have to make sure you are okay." He said quietly as if he had read my thoughts. "I do this for you as well as for everyone else in this family. It's not just Edward who loves you.

Esme and I love you as a daughter. For Emmett you are the little sister he always wanted. Jasper, even if it seemed like it just went the other way round, wants to protect you. And for Alice you are a sister and best friend. Nobody wants anything to happen to you." My eyes were wet with tears. Even if Edward had reassured me so often that they all loved me, and they all had treatened me so nice, it was something different to hear it from Carlisle.

I leaned forward, ignoring the dizzyness because of the movement, and hugged Carlisle.

He hugged me back. "Thanks...dad. That you care for me." He hugged me even tighter. We sat in silence for a very long time. None of us moving besides me breathing. I don't know how long we sat there but me eyes drifted close after a while. Sure, I was exhausted but this wasn't the only reason for my peaceful sleep. The mainreason was that I was perfectly content.

When my breathing became slower Carlisle must have realized, that I fell asleep because he laid me down and tucked the quilt around me. Then I felt him lay next to me and rubbing small circles on my back. Then on hand was on my forehead and and fingers lightly pressed to my wrist, once again checking my vitals. Soon after that I was finally out of it.

It was still early in the morning, but a soft light reached my eyes. When I turned around I saw that the sun ahdn't even risen above the horizon. And I saw that Carlisle was gone. Well even if he was the best father in the world I could imagine, he still had to do something else. Maybe he was on a short hunt or had an emergency in the hospital. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday. Well then time to get up and look for something to eat.

Soon after I stood in the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Then I went in the livingroom and sat on the couch to watch some TV. There was a silly breakfastshow on.

When I was finished with my cereal, I went in the kitchen and put the bowl in the dishwasher.

After I had cleaned up the kitchen, looking twice for any dirt I went up the get dressed.

As I put my shirt on I heard the door down in the hall being closed.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes it's me. Can I come in?" He was now directly in front of the door. When I had finished struggling with the buttons of th blouse I said:"Sure."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Fine." I answered simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just let me check. Do you feel cold?"

"Not really."

Then he checked for several other things I didn't know were even necissairy to check for the flu. Soon he pulled his penlight out of his pocket and shone it in my eyes. Great now the dizzyness came again. I ran for the bathroom knowing that I would become sick any second.

As soon as my head was bowed over the toillet, I started throwing up violently for several times dryheaving in between.

Carlisle held my hair back the whole time. When I was finsished he sat my shivering body back on Edward's bed.

"Well that isn't what I would call fine." He said in a stern doctor's voice. "I think we'll let your stormach settle first and then we'll try some water. If you can't keep this down I'm afraid you will get dehydrated."

After some secondsI realized what he meant. If I wasn't able to keep the water down he would stick needles into me.

Then I started hyperventilating.

"Bella it will be alright." He said. "We don't even know yet if I have to hook you up on an IV."

Then he sat down next to me and rubbed small circles on my back..

"Carlisle, please?"

"Bella I have to. As your father and as your doctor."

I started shivering again and look with pleading eyes at him.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." He chuckled.

Now all my hopes were based on the water and my stomach. Then I snugged closer in the pillows and Carlisle pulled me close.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep again because when Carlisle shook me lightly, I felt like it had only been five minutes since I pleaded with him.

Now I would have to proof that I was alright. Yes I could do this.

"Bella, shall we try the water now?"

"But I'm not even thirsty."

"You are already dehydrated. So please, Bella, try it for me, for all of us." His voice was stern when he spoke first but in the end it was soft and quiet, as if he had a reason to plead with _me_. He could always make me do something, I mean he is a vampire.

But him being a vampire didn't seem to be his only way he could make somebody do something. When I looked at him his eyes where, well, not pain but like he really needed something, like he needed somebody to help him.

So he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. I should have known. Too late now I couldn't refuse to help an angel. **(A/N Bella doesn't have a crush on him, but he just looks glorious like all vampires) **

So I took the glass carefully from him and sipped on it. My mouth was dry and my throat raspy as wood. The water felt great so I hastily drank it. Everything was good and a little smile appeared on my face, until the water hit my stomach. It lurched and I stared dryheaving. As fast as I could I tryed to scrambled out of the bed but Carlisle already had a bucket in front of me. I leaned over it, still dryheaving as Carlisle held my hair back. After half a minute the nausea was gone and I fell back in the cushions, exhausted.

"Since you kept that down, maybe we should try some more."

"But I drank the whole glass. Isn't that enough?"

"Bella, please." Again he made use of his eyes. I sighted and tried to sit up. He helped me and then handed me another glass of water. I sipped it slowly now, but even that seeemed to be too much for my stomach. It lurched and, again the bucket was in front of me. This time I threw up. After I was finished dryheaving, I fell back and buried my head in the cushions. First I was really emberassed that he had to see that and second I was really scarred. Carlisle rubbed small reassuring circles on my back.

Then suddenly it stopped and he was gone. That could only mean he went to clean the bucket and get his...equippment. I grimaced. Then I pulled the blanket over my head.

Some seconds later I felt how my shelter was pulled from my head.

"Bella, don't be scarred. Again I won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

Silence followed and he looked to the floor. That was the first time in my life that I saw that Carlisle Cullen was in loss for words.

When he looked up again, his eyes looked really pained.

"Just trust me, please."

"I do, Carlisle, I just have some natural thing against doctors."

"I know", he said and flashed a smile.

I held out my arm, even if it made my heart speed like a million miles an hour.

Carlisle gave me a concerned look, but then it formed into a reassuring smile. I smiled back. That was just another thing I loved about Carlisle. He could always make me feel safe.

He searched through his bag until he seemed to have found everything he needed.

"Close your eyes. It will help."

I sqeezed my eyes shut. Then I felt an alcohol wipe on my skin and the cool touch of his hand and...nothing. I kept my eyes shut in case he wasn't finished.

"It's over Bella, you can look." Carlisle chuckled.

"Really? Carlisle I didn't feel a thing."

"Like I said, you are in no danger with me treating you."

I beamed a smile at him. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head. When he pulled back again he oulled something out of his bag. It was a syringe. My heart sped up.

"What's that?" I asked shakeing.

"It will make you drowsy." He said while he ripped the plastic package open and pulled out a little glass with liquid in it. The he stuck the needle in a tiny hole in the cap. Then he turned it all upside down and started filling the syringe with the liquid. Really that was a big dose of sleeping meds. When he turned around I sqeezed my eyes shut again but he injected it only in the IV.

Then he cleaned everything up and sat down on the bed next to me.

I snugged closer to him and he put his arm around me.

"I love you dad." It came over my lips like everything else. Carlisle didn't even react to it he just said nothing and I saw him swallowing really hard. Like he tried to fight tears he would never have.

For me this was normal by now, but for Carlisle this still seemed to be something really special.

Soon I fell asleep in his safe, loving embrace.


	4. Epilogue

Carlisle's POV

It had been two hours now, since Bella fell asleep. She lay peacefully in my arms and her breathing was slow. Suddenly I heard Emmet's huge jeep turn onto our driveway.

Carefully I winded myself out of Bella's embrace to go down and greet the others.

As I went down the stairs Edward already stormed out of the garage, his eyes wide with rage and worry.

"Carlisle, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you say when Bella felt bad?"he shouted.

His stance was argessive, his eyes wild and beyond reason.

"Edward, you know I would never let anything happen to Bella."I said quietly.

"But something happend to her. She got sick. You should have seen the signs. You failed me Carlisle."

This truely hit home. "Edward...", I whispered helplessly. My first son, I had failed my first son.

In this moment Bella came down the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Carlisle, he didn't call me!"he said. "And this is the only reason to shout. Carlisle took good care of me. So calm down Edward, no need to overreact. Please stop shouting at Carlisle.

He looked down to the floor then. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. Please forgive me. I shouldn't blame you. You were right, right with everything. Suddenly I felt like a judge, standing over him on porch steps. Yes, I was the leader of this coven, but I didn't feel like that normally. Now I had to decide.

"Edward" he looked at his shoes again."you are forgiven, you always are. But we will talk about this later."

Slowly Bella came over to him. "Thank you, sir." Edward said. "Don't call me sir Edward. You know I prefer dad. Now come over here."

Slowly he trotted over to me and I carefully embraced him.


End file.
